


Один день из "мирной" жизни Баки Барнса

by koganemushi



Series: Великий Резнор и компания [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Стив и Баки воспитывают Кобик,  Великий Резнор им активно помогает. Или повседневная жизнь двух суперсолдат со всемогущим существом, которое по совместительству является маленькой девочкой, и большой наглой собако-крысой.АУ как к киновселенной,  так и к комиксам.





	Один день из "мирной" жизни Баки Барнса

Список событий и дел на один день, записанный в еженедельнике Баки Барнса.  
1\. Объяснить Кобик, что материализовать на завтрак десять тортов только потому, что тебе не нравится приготовленные папой-Стивом блинчики с вареньем, как минимум, не вежливо.  
2\. Оттащить Резнора от разорения помойки.  
3\. Нет, Кобик, после еды посуду надо мыть, а не распылять на атомы. Да, это   
удобно, но папа-Стив расстроится, он питает слабость к тарелкам с цветочным принтом. И не любит тратить деньги на покупки, которые можно не делать.  
4\. Нет, нет и нет! Материализовать десяток новых чайных сервизов совершенно лишнее!!! Да, даже три - слишком много.  
5\. Погулять с Резнором и Кобик.  
6\. Предотвратить конец вселенной из-за отнятой в песочнице лопатки.  
7\. Предотвратить межвидовое скрещивание Резнора с местной фауной. Хотя Стив и уверен, что получить жизнеспособное потомство от подобного союза невозможно, но кто его знает. Потом может быть поздно!  
8\. Ещё раз предотвратить конец вселенной, теперь из-за сломанного песочного замка.  
9\. Успокоить Кобик, что мы обязательно отстираем испачканное платье. Вот прямо сейчас и пойдем стирать.  
10\. Найти Резнора! Вытащить его из помойки и заставить пойти домой.  
11\. Остановить Кобик от превращения цветов на лужайке в плотоядных растительных монстров. Нет, родная, они прекрасные и нам с папой-Стивом очень понравятся. Но у соседей не такая крепкая психика как у нас с папой-Стивом, да и кости тоже не такие крепкие.  
12\. Приготовить ужин, пока Стив учит Кобик рисовать. Заволноваться, потому что в доме Зловещая Тишина.   
13\. Зайти в гостиную и обнаружить спящего Стива на диване со спящей Кобик на руках и спящим в ногах Резнором.   
14\. Взять смартфон и сделать две сотни фотографий со всех возможных ракурсов.  
15\. Умилиться, какой тихой и мирной (минут на тридцать) стала жизнь.


End file.
